1H-Benz[de]isoquinoline-1,3(2H)-diones substituted in the 2-position by a (substituted-piperidinyl or tetrahydropyridinyl)alkyl group are disclosed as possessing antidepressant, anti-anxiety, and anti-inflammatory activity in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,227 of Wade et al. Other 2-substituted 1H-benz[de]isoquinoline-1,3(2H)-diones possessing antidepressant and anti-inflammatory activity are disclosed by Wade et al. in U. S. Pat. Nos. 3,940,397, 3,940,398, and 3,947,452.
Various naphthalimide compounds have also been developed for use as dyes and optical brightening agents. Kimura et al., for example, at Chem. Abst., Vol. 62, 11950c, disclose N-[2-piperidinoethyl]-4-methoxy-1,8-naphthalimide (i.e. 6-methoxy-2-[2-(1-piperidinyl)ethyl]-1H-benz